


Multado

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oneshot, RanTober, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Para su sorpresa todo el enojo del chico parece disminuir mientras toma su libreta de multas [...] escribe algo antes de arrancar el papel entregándoselo con una mirada seria en sus ojos. [...]





	Multado

**Author's Note:**

> Por motivo de mi cumpleaños cree el #RanTober (porque quería estar en un Tober y el KinkTober de Es de fanfics no me convenció). Haciendo honor a su nombre las palabras y la temática están sorteados de forma Random, así como los títulos que tal vez no parezcan relacionados con la palabra.
> 
> Si deseas participar puedes enviarme un mensaje y te explico con gusto como funciona.
> 
> Si estás participando y aún no has podido avanzar ¡No te estreses! puedes publicarlo más adelante.
> 
> Finalizada la presentación ¡les dejo la palabra dos!
> 
> #2 Multa - Riren. Una especie rara de humor

**Multado**

Eren suspira pesadamente sentándose en la cama harto de yacer en ella por tanto tiempo. No tenía la necesidad de estar despierto tan temprano, incluso su alarma estaba apagada, debido a que tenía el día libre en la universidad y desde el día anterior tenía pensado en pasar el día con su novio, igualmente libre por haber cubierto todas sus rondas en el departamento de policía, pero la falta de calor de este le hizo despertar. Mira a su alrededor cómo si eso fuera a hacer que Levi aparezca mágicamente a su lado, finalmente se rinde y baja de las mullidas mantas poniéndose sus pantuflas para luego caminar hacia la sala.

Tenía todo el día planeado desde que supo que tanto él como Levi lo tendrían libre, había alquilado varias películas, compró lo necesario para hacer el platillo favorito del hombre e incluso el día anterior había limpiado el departamento de esquina a esquina. Sin embargo, si su novio no se encontraba en la cama junto a él a esa hora significaba que no pasarían el día juntos.

Sale de la habitación y, efectivamente, ve a Levi terminar de acomodar sus botas sentado en el bonito sofá negro de la sala concentrado en lo que está haciendo, tanto que parece no notar su presencia, pero el ligero gesto que hace hacia su dirección con su cabeza, como si esperase que diga algo, le hace saber que definitivamente si está consciente de que está ahí.

—Creí que no tendrías turno hoy —dice acercándose a él cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Ayer te dije que hice un cambio de turno —el hombre regresa a lo que está haciendo, ignorando la mirada contrariada del más joven.

—Prometiste que íbamos a pasar todo este día juntos Levi —su voz es baja pero resignada, no tiene nada que reprocharle al hombre pues es consciente de que es algo que ninguno de los dos puede controlar—, incluso prepararé tu cena favorita.

El hombre suspira poniéndose en pie tomando su cinto abrochándolo y acomoda su arma reglamentaria asegurándose que tenga el seguro puesto. Una vez listo toma su gorra alisando su uniforme mientras camina hacia la puerta pasando junto a Eren.

—Nos veremos esta noche —dice tomando las llaves del departamento.

—Cuidate y que tengas suerte —el joven sonríe con suavidad, pero en su tono es perceptible la preocupación.

No importa lo enfadado que se sentirá luego por tener que pasar el día sólo y remoloneando por la casa sin nada que hacer, ni siquiera le importa se sus tan esmerados planes se cayeran tan repentinamente, ante todo la seguridad de Levi es lo que más le preocupa e importa. Por supuesto el hombre lo sabe y nota el rostro angustiado de su joven pareja.

Se acerca silenciosamente para tomar su rostro entre sus manos besándolo con suavidad sorprendiendo al chico que parpadea tardando en reaccionar.

—Prometo que volveré temprano para cenar y ver esa boba película —dice regalándole una tenue sonrisa, tan pequeña que de no notar la intención en sus ojos Eren pensaría que es su imaginación.

Sus palabras surgen efecto y Levi se marcha siendo despedido por un nuevamente alegre Eren que no tarda en ir a la habitación a buscar algo que hacer. Si Levi lo había prometido esta 100% seguro que lo cumpliría.

* * *

Nadie podía decir que no lo intentó. Levi intentó cumplir su promesa al chico y llegar temprano pero justo cuando su turno había terminado su jefe tuvo la brillante idea de que quería para ese mismo momento los informes del día que, por regla general, podían entregar hasta el día siguiente. Como todos sus compañeros de unidad ya se habían retirado en un movimiento táctico pero traicionero no le quedó de otra que realizar todos los informes muy a su disgusto.

Sólo porque le prometió a Eren la cena y la película no le restregó los papeles en la cara a su jefe, siendo lo menor que pensó hacer al momento de entregárselos, lo que le haría ganarse una suspensión o un castigo que triplicaría sus turnos.

Como resultado de ese día de mierda ahora está entrando a su departamento tres horas luego de lo planeado encontrándose con un muy enfadado Eren que zapatea contra el suelo parado frente a la puerta claramente esperándolo.

—Llegas tarde —anuncia molesto—, prometiste que cenaríamos y veríamos la película.

—Eren…

—Y por eso vas a ser multado.

Para su sorpresa todo el enojo del chico parece disminuir mientras toma su libreta de multas, que ese día no era su responsabilidad llevarlo y por ello lo dejó en casa, escribe algo antes de arrancar el papel entregándoselo con una mirada seria en sus ojos. Alzando una ceja Levi toma la hoja leyendo su "multa".

" _Dormir 10 días en el sofá por faltar a su promesa"_

Le cuesta no soltar una carcajada frente al serio rostro del chico, pero francamente le parece tan tonto que más que enfadarle por su osadía le causa cierta ternura. Controlando lo mejor posible alza la vista de la "multa" retornando la mirada con la misma seriedad.

—Sabes que utilizar la libreta de multas de un policía es ilegal ¿verdad?

Eren lo mira confuso por unos segundos antes de palidecer.

—¿Ile… ilegal? —pregunta horrorizado.

—Si, cargo federal, unos 5 a 10 años en la cárcel.

—¿En la cárcel? —el joven jadea sosteniéndo sus brazos con fuerza. —¡Era una broma! Levi, no dejarás que me lleven, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé —finge pensarlo un poco dejando que el chico se desespere aún más antes de responderle—. No lo haré si te deshaces de esta multa.

Eren muerde sus labios viendo el papel en su mano y luego a él antes de suspirar resignado asintiendo. Toma el papel haciéndolo pedacitos.

—No hay más multa —dice suspirando casi aliviado.

—Nadie tiene que saber que hiciste algo ilegal —Levi sonríe abrazandolo y besa su frente—. Ahora sobre esa cena ¿te parece si vamos a disfrutarla? Te debo una tonta película.

Eren ríe tomando su mano, su enfado y miedo olvidados inmediatamente mientras lo guía al pequeño comedor de su departamento haciéndole mil preguntas de su trabajo al mismo tiempo que le cuenta cómo pasó su día aburrido y extrañándolo.


End file.
